Our promises
by lualy
Summary: 'They did it, they saved the world.' 'No they gave us a new one.' Snow replied, looking at the half crystalized Cocoon above them. A hint of smile appeared on Lightning face.    Serie of oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a collection of oneshot from the game. I publish just one story for now but of course there will be others. I'm sorry this one is so short...hope you'll like it anyway.

Oh that's right: FFXIII and all its characters didn't belong to me but to square enix!

* * *

_We all made a wish on this fireworks..._

_Everything of what happened is not so bad. Sure, things did not go well at the beggining but_

_the more i think of it the more i believe that my wish was granted._

_We choose different paths yet we ended up together. It's ironical isn't it._

_Our focus was to destroy Cocoon. But then again we decided to make our own choices and we fought against the will._

_We managed to save the world and happier days finally returned._

_...I wished that we stay together forever  
_

_''Hey Fang, do you think they're sad?''_

_''Quite sure that they are and would be better to.'' Vanille could tell that she was smiling. That was just her joking around._

_''What about you? Unhappy?'' The younger Oerba considered the question but it was like her mind was clear now, so, she protested ''No! We achieve the impossible! We gave them a new world, a new life and-''_

_''We can keep an eyes on'em right?''_

_''Yeah,'' Of course it was sorrowful and painful but Vanille thought that it would be fine if she stayed cheerful. After all__ she had every reason in the world to be happy, she and Fang had managed to save their homes: Gran Pulse and Cocoon and also all the persons they loved._

_''Maybe, well, maybe crystalstasis will not last long this time.''_

_''I don't think so ya'know. Our fate is tied up with the one of Cocoon and Pulse.'' ''We can decide what to do of our lives but we can't decide of our fate. __Our destiny is forged from our actions, there is no point of return. __You can't say that you have made mistakes while you are still alive.''_

_''Hm...'' Vanille was mute and then, she understood like it was water. ''Sure!'' She smiled._

_Fang was happy to see her in her normal status again. ''Then, let's live together for years and see what will become of the future! We'll watch over everyone 'kay?''_

_''Yup!''_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! here is another one! But eh, really, what kind of serie of oneshot it is if i post only one story?  
Nevermind, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

''Are you courageous enough to face death? That's why I told you to run!''

''But...''

''You still have a lot to learn and see. Kid.'' She emphasized. Ice. Her words were nothing more than ice. She had not intend it to sound like that but he had to understand.

''Yeah! Maybe I am. But I'm tough! Aren't you the one who teached me how to fight in the first place?''

'' Physically, not mentally.'' Her words were harsh and brief. She wanted to go to the point soon.

He felt the anger rising in him. ''Of course I would be scared, everyone would! Even you!'' When the words came out she knew that was too much. Too much for her to handle. ''Don't say it!''

She turned suddenly towards him and grabbed his jacket without even trying to contain her anger. She shook him without stopping.

''Which is the most important? Your life...or mine?''

When she saw that he was not frightened by what had been said she released her grip and turned her back. Where should she start? She put a hand on her hip and sighed, starting to walk slowly.

_How can you judge someone else wheras you're the same?_

Hope was still silent. He didn't want to irritate her more. He knew that she was already pissed off by his attitude even if she didn't show it. Knowing Lightning, she was already thinking of a way to explain him clearly the situation. A thing like 'sometimes it's better to run away if you want to keep yourself alive.' or 'in a war you can't trust anyone neither making bound with them.' That would be totally her. And he would have answered ironically 'Why? Because we're running low on time?' And then they would have just laughed.

He remembered very well how this conversation had began. Lightning had insisted to take him back home at Palompolum. She said that family was the most precious thing that they can have and that he had to see his dad who was surely worried about him. When they passed near one of the town square it's occured to him the moment, not too long ago, when both were surrounded by the PSICOM forces. Then her words 'run, you survive'. His face darken. That time too he hadn't the courage to protest. He clenched his fists. He hated himself for being so weak. Just because he had said 'hey, why'd you tell me to run that time? We're partners aren't we? You told me this yourself when we were in the Gapra wood.' It was when she lost her nerves Hope had thought but as always, there wasn't any signs of her anger. 'Partners help each other don't they?' He had added with a little sadness.

Now he was looking right at his shoes. Head down, hoping for something to happens. Anything, it could be anything, he didn't care!

''Yours.''

He had spoke without realizing it. He could not retreat, not now, or he wouldn't have the courage to speak anymore. Hope knew at that instant that he could not look in her eyes, even a glance was prohibited or he would be confused, if it wasn't already the case. He was shivering a little, didn't knowing what to do or what to say next. But when he raised the head and looked at her back the words seemed to flow easily. That, for sure, was unexpected. He took a step forward then stopped.

''When it's about people I care, I would do anything. Even if I'm scared, I would save their life before mine.'' Her eyes widened and she turned her head back a little to see him. Did not expecting that. When he saw a corner of her face he turned away. ''Isn't it normal to want to stay with people we appreciate? Isn't it like to have a family?'' He was still shaking and he could now feel her piercing gaze on him, though it was softer this time. But he didn't really knew, he wasn't looking after all. He just wanted to stay focused on what he had to say. ''That time, when you told me to run, it's true that I didn't know what to do and then Snow came and all just went quickly...but...we're partners aren't we? How could I have abandonned you?'' His voice was quivering but there was no tears just anger and sorrow, all this mixed up like a ball of node in his stomach.

Lightning had listened from beginning to end, without interruption and looked at him. ''You're saying...that you were worried about me?'' He nodded in agreement and she sighed in exasperation. Somehow she was really happy hearing him say that but like she would show it and to a teenager too. ''I'm a soldier-'' He interrupted her ''What's the difference?'' The words echoed in her head and she suddenly ran toward the silver haired boy. That reaction and what happened next caught him by surprise, her too. She was hugging him, pulling him closer and closer against her. ''Light...''

Stay by his side made her weaker but she wouldn't admit it so, she had to stay strong. But then he came and said what he thought which annoyed her a bit. Yet she knew it was a good thing because he shouldn't become like her. He already got more mature and headstrong because of her attitude. Was this a good thing? She laughed at herself, which was the tough one now?

''What's this...the adolescent angst?'' Hope chuckled. ''Who knows.'' She gently ruffled his hair without noticing that he was looking at her, something he had avoided for a while. ''You, stubborn kid.'' ''you're one to talk.'' ''Hey watch your words.'' He could have sworn to see her smile but it could have been his immagination or perhaps it was the sun which blinded him. Then he backed away and took her hands in his. She looked at him a little surprised. ''will you...no...can you wait?'' ''What?'' ''just answer me.'' She didn't move. How could she reply at a thing she didn't understand? But within her she knew the meaning of this and she could not help but to sketch a smile inwards. Hope leaned his head back in a depressed way and close the eyes. ''Nevermind.''

''Fine then.''

He opened his eyes with astonishment and when he decided to look at Lightning again she was gone but not too far really. She was just walking ahead so, he wouldn't see her smile.


End file.
